


Found

by lil_Tasha



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: American Sign Language, Deaf Character, F/M, Fluff, Higgins sings, Miggy - Freeform, Miggy kinda as temporary parents, Protective Juliet Higgins, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, enjoy the fluff while it lasts, its so soft, momma Higgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_Tasha/pseuds/lil_Tasha
Summary: While working a unique case, Magnum discovers something new about his partner.Post S2.
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins & Gordon Katsumoto, Juliet Higgins & Original Character(s), Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> 2.1k words of pure fluff? Wow. This'll probably never happen again anytime soon, so enjoy it while it lasts. I'll be back on my angst train soon enough tehehe.

Higgins had been the first one to find the girl, Magnum coming up on her left not long after. She was huddled in the corner, wrists bound together by a zip tie pulled too tight, and a dingy piece of cloth wrapped around her head concealing her eyes.

“Hey, you’re okay now,” she assured the girl, nearing her, and reaching out.

The initial feeling of Higgins’ hand against her skin had her reeling and she scrambled further into the corner.

Higgins froze at the startled reaction. “I’m not going to hurt you,” she told her, keeping her voice soft. “I’m here to help.”

Nothing.

That was _odd._

She glimpsed at Magnum, eyebrow quirked, and he shrugged, looking just as puzzled as she felt.

This time, instead of directly touching the girl, she tugged the blindfold off. The girl blinked rapidly to speed the process of adjusting her eyes to the sudden light pouring in from the open door behind the two PIs and fixed her gaze on them crouched in front of her.

“I’m Juliet Higgins and this,” Higgins motioned to Magnum, “is my partner, Thomas Magnum. We’re private investigators.” She retrieved a knife out of her back pocket and the girl flinched. “I’m going to cut the zip tie.” She pointed to the plastic.

The girl’s eyes followed her movement and hesitantly, she extended her bound hands to her. Once they were free, she made a gesture with one of her hands, fingers starting at her mouth, then moving out and down toward Higgins and Magnum.

_Thank you._

It clicked for Juliet in that moment and she understood the girl’s lack of response to her speaking just a few minutes ago. This girl was _deaf._

_What’s your name?_ she asked her in sign.

The girl looked surprised and almost relieved. _Vanessa,_ she fingerspelled in return.

_How old are you?_

_Seven._

_Okay, Vanessa. Is it easier for you if I sign?_

Vanessa nodded. _I can read lips. But I prefer sign language because I don’t talk well._

“What’s going on?” Magnum questioned.

“Her name is Vanessa and she’s deaf.”

“Oh. Alright.” His phone chimed and he stood to fish it out of his pocket. “HPD is here with an ambulance.”

_The police are here and there’s an ambulance for you. Come on._ She rose to her feet and held out a hand.

Vanessa accepted the hand offered to her and didn’t release it until a paramedic greeted them and attempted to separate her from the blonde.

_I don’t want to go,_ she signed sharply, lips descending into a frown.

_They just want to check you over and make sure you’re okay,_ Higgins reasoned.

_Not without you._

Higgins may have not been a parent or dealt with children often, but somehow, she could sense a meltdown approaching, and that was something she definitely didn’t have experience handling.

_Okay. I will go with you._ She turned to Magnum. “Let Katsumoto know he can take my statement later. I’m going with Vanessa to the ambulance.”

As the paramedic examined Vanessa, Higgins made sure to explain everything to her throughout the process. Thankfully, she didn’t need to be admitted to the hospital, her only injuries being a couple of scrapes on her arms, and her bruised wrists. The paramedic gave her a lollipop before leaving.

“....found two bodies. We believe they belong to her parents,” Katsumoto was finishing when the two approached him and Magnum.

“Did I just hear you correctly?” Juliet asked, glancing between the men.

“Unfortunately, yes,” the detective confirmed. “We looked her up in the system and she doesn’t have any other relatives. For now, she’ll be taken into police custody, then foster care.”

She opened her mouth to counter, but felt a tap on her leg, and looked down.

_Are my mom and dad gone?_

Higgins reluctantly signed, _Yes, they are._

_Where am I going to go?_

“She can stay at the estate,” she said aloud.

The perplexed expressions that crossed Magnum and Katsumoto’s faces were almost comical.

“You can’t be serious.” Katsumoto looked at the other PI. “Is she serious?”

Magnum then met his partner’s eyes and he knew she meant what she said. “She’s serious.”

“Higgins, you can’t just—”

“With all due respect, detective,” she interrupted, “unless you have someone at HPD who can accommodate her, I believe that I may be your best option for the time being. Vanessa is deaf and doesn’t speak well and I know sign language. I can sign which is how she’s most comfortable communicating.”

“And she seems to like Higgins quite a bit,” Magnum chimed in which earned himself a halfhearted glare from Katsumoto.

He exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine. It’s getting late, so I’ll come by the estate tomorrow afternoon for her statement and yours.”

“Thank you, Gordon.” She turned to Vanessa. _He’s going to let you stay with my partner and me for a while._

_Where do you live?_

_We live at Robin’s Nest._

Vanessa’s eyes widened. _You know Robin Masters?_

Higgins nodded. _He’s our friend._

_I love his books and the White Knight!_ she signed excitedly.

Juliet nudged Magnum. “Looks like we’ve got a White Knight fan here,” she murmured.

He grinned in approval. “As she should be.”

She resisted rolling her eyes at her partner and returned her attention to Vanessa. _Magnum is a fan as well._

_As he should be._

There wasn’t a doubt in Higgins’ mind that Vanessa and Magnum would get along just fine.

_Are you hungry?_

The young girl nodded.

“I think we should head back to the estate,” she told Magnum. “Vanessa’s hungry and I’m sure she’ll be getting tired soon.”

“Okay. See ya tomorrow, Gordy.”

“Tomorrow afternoon,” the detective reminded them. “One pm. Don’t make me regret this.” And he walked off.

Higgins was glad they had the Range Rover instead of the Ferrari and that Vanessa didn’t need a carseat.

_Back seat,_ she signed.

The young girl pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

But Higgins shook her head and signed once more, _Back seat. I will not be telling you again._

With a stomp of her foot, Vanessa opened the back door, and climbed into the back seat. She slammed the door causing her newfound temporary guardian to sigh.

Magnum opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off.

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say,” he protested.

“I know you well enough to have an idea and I don’t want to hear it,” she retorted, moving to the driver’s side, and getting in the vehicle.

The sun was setting as the Range Rover made its way up the driveway of Robin’s Nest and the three stepped out of the car. Zeus and Apollo greeted them as they headed inside the main house. Vanessa moved to stand behind Higgins at seeing Zeus briefly bare his teeth to her.

“She’s a friend. Be nice.”

Apollo tilted his head to the side and eyed the girl hiding behind his mistress who turned to Vanessa and signed, _They’re friendly. I promise. Hold your hand out and let them sniff you._

Tentatively, she outstretched one of her hands and the Dobermans looked at it, then Higgins.

“Gentle,” she commanded with a nod of her head.

Apollo’s nose tickled the young girl’s hand as he sniffed her and Zeus followed suit. They licked her fingers, causing a soft giggle to escape her.

Juliet smiled and praised them, “Good boys.” She signed as she spoke aloud, “Now who wants dinner?”

* * *

By a little after 9:30pm, Vanessa finally stopped trying to fight her clear exhaustion and was shown to the spare room nearest Higgins and Magnum’s. She changed into a t-shirt and pair of drawstring shorts provided by her and fell asleep within minutes of her head hitting the pillow.

“You seem….tense,” Magnum noted when she entered their room and sat on the bed in front of him.

Her response came automatically before she could even attempt to say something else. “I’m fine.”

“You wanna talk about it?” he asked, hands on her shoulders, and coaxing her to lean back against his chest.

She pulled her legs up onto the mattress and allowed herself to fall into him, eyes closing. “I’m just worried about Vanessa.”

“Okay.” He wrapped his arms around her. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Higgins gave a sleepy hum in response, body going lax in her partner’s embrace. He gradually laid them down and she somehow managed to press closer to him.

“Sleep well, Higgy.”

* * *

An insistent jabbing at her arm woke Juliet and she stirred, the movement rousing Magnum. Cracking her eyes open, she was met by a pair of red rimmed ones inches from her face.

_I can’t sleep_ , Vanessa signed. _Can I stay in here?_

Higgins caught a glance at the digital clock on the nightstand that read 1:53am and reached over to turn her lamp on.

“What’s wrong?” Magnum questioned, sounding half asleep.

“She can’t sleep and wants to stay in here.”

They both sat up.

“I’ll go to the couch,” he told her, pressing a kiss to the side of her head before swinging his legs over the side of the bed, and standing. “See you in a couple of hours.” The PI gave Vanessa a small smile as he passed her on the way out of the room.

_Do you want to talk about it?_ Higgins signed.

But Vanessa just shook her head and climbed into the bed once the covers were pulled back. She lay down and tugged at the blonde’s arm to pull around herself. Turning the lamp off, Higgins lay behind her, and drew the covers up over them.

“Sing,” a small voice said.

Pushing her hands into Vanessa’s, Higgins signed in repetition, _Sing._

A nod was received in response.

_Outloud?_

Another nod.

_What do you want me to sing?_

“Anything.”

Never in her life had Juliet Higgins been asked to sing, nor did she think of herself as a singer, but she supposed that for the next couple of minutes, she could be.

Taking a deep breath, she started:

_“Maybe there's a reason to believe you’ll be okay_

_‘Cause when you don’t feel strong enough to stand_

_You can reach, reach out your hand_

_And oh, someone will coming running_

_And I know, they’ll take you home”_

Her voice was low and quiet, though Vanessa wouldn’t hear her regardless of her volume.

_“Even when the dark comes crashing through_

_When you need a friend to carry you_

_And when you’re broken on the ground_

_You will be found”_

Gradually, the girl’s body relaxed in her arms the longer she continued to sing.

_“So let the sun come streaming in_

_‘Cause you'll reach up and you’ll rise again_

_Lift your head and look around_

_You will be found”_

By the end of the verses, sleep had overtaken Vanessa, her fingers trapping Higgins’ hands in her own, and holding them close to her chest.

“Goodnight, Vanessa.”

* * *

The sun was rising the next time Higgins opened her eyes and she froze at feeling something warm tickle her skin just above her collarbone. Glancing down, she discovered Vanessa had turned onto her other side with her face now tucked into her neck. So carefully, as not to disturb the seven year old, Juliet shifted backward until she could climb off the bed, and silently sneak out of the room.

“You’re up early,” she commented and Magnum jumped at the sound of her voice.

“Must you always walk quietly?” he questioned.

Higgins suppressed a grin. “Sorry?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Are you asking or telling me?”

She walked toward him. “Hmm, well that depends.”

His arms encircled her waist as he backed her against the kitchen counter’s edge. “Care to elaborate?”

“Absolutely not.” Then she leaned forward, their lips meeting in a kiss that rapidly grew more passionate with every moment that passed. Her slender fingers tangled in his hair, short nails scratching the base of his skull, and the noise he made had her chuckling softly.

A pair of footsteps nearing and nails clicking on the floor had the two PIs separating. They turned and saw Vanessa, the lads on either side of her.

_Good morning,_ Higgins signed.

Eying the two adults standing before her and their flushed faces, she smirked, and replied, _For you, I’m sure._

The blonde muttered a _bloody hell_ under her breath and shook her head.

Magnum looked confused at the exchange. “What?”

“Nothing.”

He glanced skeptically between them. “Uh huh.”

Rolling her eyes, Higgins asked, _Breakfast?_ and aloud for her partner’s sake.

_Yes, please._

Magnum sighed. “Hey, Higgy, you’ll have to teach me sign language one day.”

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending seemed cut off? I wasn't really sure how to end it ooops.
> 
> Anyway, soft, protective, momma Higgins is something I've kinda been wanting to write since 2.09.
> 
> I've also had the headcanon that since Higgins worked for MI6, then she's multilingual, and ASL happens to be one of the many languages she's fluent in.


End file.
